Sag nicht, ich könnte nicht lieben Tom Riddle
by DiggoryLaura
Summary: Also es dreht sich alles um Tom Riddle im Alter von sieben Jahren aus der Sicht von der siebzehn jährigen Melinda, die seit nicht allzu langer Zeit in dem Waisenhaus arbeitet, dass Toms Zuhause ist, bevor er nach Hogwarts kommt
1. Chapter 1

Ich schreibe die Geschichten nicht selbst, die Autorin ist LauraDiggory und bei HarryPotter-Fans angemeldet. Sie hat mich gebeten, ihre Geschichten hier reinzustellen. Sollte es irgendwelche Fragen geben, schickt eine Mail an lauradiggory AT gmx PUNKT net

Ich werde vorerst immer jede Woche ein Kapitel uploaden.

Die Autorin verdient an dieser Geschichte absolut kein Geld, alles gehört JKR, außer die von der Autorin selbst erfundenen Personen und Orte.

Kapitel 1

"Tom!", rief Melinda barsch,   
„Tom, komm jetzt!"  
Die junge Frau schlug ungeduldig auf die Küchenspüle.  
„Ich bin ja schon da", rief Tom und stieß die Tür auf.  
Melinda zuckte zurück. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht an diesen Jungen gewöhnen. Sie arbeitete jetzt schon über sechs Monate in diesem Waisenhaus, doch dieser Junge jagte ihr immer noch jedes Mal einen Schrecken ein, wenn sie in seine funkelnden Augen sah.  
„Hier, ich hab deinen Rucksack gepackt", sagte sie und reichte dem siebenjährigen eine zerschlissene Tasche. Wortlos nahm er ihr sie ab und wandte sich wieder zum gehen.  
„Wie sagt man?", fragte Melinda mürrisch, bevor er aus der Küche verschwinden konnte. Der kleine Junge drehte sich langsam um und sah Melinda in die hellblauen Augen. Ihr lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.  
„Danke", sagte Tom ausdruckslos. Er sah sie einen langen Augenblick an.  
„Na los, verschwinde", sagte Melinda unwirsch und riss sich mühsam von seinen Augen los.  
Tom drehte sich um und verließ die Küche. Melinda schauderte, als die Küchentür ins Schloss fiel.  
Dieser Junge kann einem wirklich Angst einjagen, dachte Melinda und schnappte sich das Geschirrtuch. Doch bevor sie sich wieder dem Abwasch widmen konnte, ging die Tür schon wieder auf.  
„Melinda", rief Mrs. Cole die Waisenhausleiterin,  
„Wo bleiben sie denn? Sie hatten sich doch gemeldet, um uns Ausflug zu begleiten!"  
„Hatte ich?", fragte die siebzehnjährige verwirrt.  
„Wenn nicht macht es auch keinen Unterschied. Wir haben eine Begleitperson zu wenig. Also los, ziehen sie sich an!"   
Melinda warf das Geschirrtuch beiseite und stolzierte wütend an ihrer Chefin vorbei.  
Immer blieben die unangenehmen Aufgaben an ihr hängen! Doch wenn sie sich beschwerte, war sie ihren Job los und obwohl die Stelle ja nicht mal gut bezahlt war, war sie für Melinda lebenswichtig.  
„Ja, ja", grummelte sie und schlüpfte in ihre zerschlissene Jeansjacke. Mrs. Cole schloss die Tür hinter ihr. Es war ein warmer und windiger Julitag. Die Kinder hüpften über den von der Sonne erhitzten Asphalt.   
„Hast du schon gehört", hörte Melinda, die Frau neben sich sagen,  
„Mrs. Johnson hat ihren Sohn in die Militärschule geschickt! Weil er der Nachbarin die Fensterscheibe eingeschlagen hat, weißt du, dieser große Schwarze. Ich denke, dass war schon längst fällig, nach dem, was er in der Schule angestellt hat..."  
Melinda interessierte sich nicht für das Geschwätz der anderen Erzieherinnen. Sie diskutierten immer die neusten Gerüchte aus, doch Melinda glaubte nicht, dass auch nur die Hälfte von dem stimmte, was sie sich erzählten.  
In dem halben Jahr das sie schon in dem Waisenhaus arbeitete und lebte, hatte sie sich mit ihren Arbeitskolleginnen nicht so recht befreunden können.  
Rose war eine aufdringliche Person ohne jegliche Liebe zu Kindern, die den Job nur angenommen hatte, um aus ihren Schulden herauszukommen. Charline war noch schlimmer. Sie verhielt sich zwar im Gegensatz zu Rose relativ ruhig, aber sie war die Verlogenheit in Person, rauchte und betrank sich des Abends heimlich in ihrer Kammer, erledigte die lästigen  
Aufgaben nicht oder schob sie auf andere ab, stellte sich dreimal im Monat krank und schlug die Kinder hinter Mrs. Coles Rücken.  
Melinda hatte sich schon oft gefragt warum keines der Kinder zu der Waisenhausleiterin ging, aber immer wieder kam sie auf die selbe, unangenehme Antwort: Mrs. Cole würde ihnen keinen Glauben schenken.  
Melinda strich sich nachdenklich das schmutzigblonde Haar aus dem Gesicht und ließ sich ein wenig zurück fallen. Sie wollte sich nicht weiter die Lügengeschichten von Mrs. Johnsons Sohn anhören müssen.   
Sie sah einem kleinen Mädchen zu, es war kaum fünf Jahre alt, wie es versuchte einen Schmetterling zu fangen. Immer wieder sprang das Mädchen in die Luft und streckte die Arme nach dem bunten Falter aus, doch sie bekam ihn nicht zu fassen. Schließlich gab sie auf und trottete mit im Wind flatternden Zöpfen hinter der Gruppe her.  
Die Waisen verschiedenen Alters liefen in Grüppchen auf dem Parkweg. Alle Kinder von fünf bis zwölf Jahren waren mitgekommen.  
Als sie über die Straße gingen ,drehte sich Melinda um, um zu prüfen ob keiner zurück geblieben war und sah, wie der kleine schwarzhaarige Tom weit hinter den Anderen hertrottete.  
„Tom", rief sie,  
„komm schon, beeil dich ein bisschen!"  
Tom zuckte mit den Schultern und ging ein bisschen schneller.  
Die Erzieherin seufzte und ließ sich dann ebenfalls ein bisschen zurück fallen bis sie schließlich neben Tom herlief.   
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie freundlich.  
„Das interessiert sie doch gar nicht", antwortete Tom so tonlos, wie immer.  
„Natürlich interessiert mich das", sagte Melinda mit ehrlicher Stimme und Tom blickte sie überrascht an.   
Plötzlich, mit dem Ausdruck des Erstaunens darauf, sah er viel menschlicher und viel mehr wie ein Kind aus.  
Melinda musste lachen, doch gleich darauf bereute sie es wieder, denn Toms Gesichtszüge wurden sogleich wieder hart und das kindliche schwand aus seinen Augen.  
„Ich lache nicht über dich", sagte Melinda rasch, „Ich lache über das Mädchen da vorne! Sie ist niedlich, oder?"  
Die Erzieherin deutete auf das kleine Mädchen, dem sie schon zuvor zugesehen hatte, wie es dem Schmetterling nachjagte.  
„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Tom, ohne aufzublicken, „Ich mag sie nicht besonders."  
„Warum nicht?", fragte Melinda rasch.  
„Eigentlich mag ich niemanden." Toms Stimme wurde leiser und er starrte zu Boden. Melinda seufzte.  
„Wie lange bist du schon hier?", fragte sie ihn nach einer Weile.  
„Mein ganzes Leben lang", antwortete der Junge.  
„Es ist nicht schön, oder?", fragte Melinda leise.  
Tom sah wieder auf. Er blickte skeptisch.  
„Warum fragst du das?"  
„Nun, ich finde es nicht so toll hier", gestand Melinda dem kleinen Jungen ein und wusste selbst nicht so ganz, warum sie ihm das erzählte.  
„Ich wollte eigentlich in einer Schule arbeiten, aber stattdessen bin ich hier gelandet. Na gut, Kinder gibt es hier auch, aber es ist alles so trostlos und Mrs. Cole ist vielleicht in Ordnung, aber Rose und Charline sollte man nicht mal in die Nähe von Menschen geschweige denn, Kindern lassen!"  
Tom sah sie an und auf für einen Augenblick breitete sich Verständnis auf seinem Gesicht aus. Melinda lächelte und ergriff seine Hand. Und Tom zog sie nicht weg.


	2. Chapter 2

Ich habe leider noch keine Ahnung, wie ich Reviews an die Autorin weiterleiten kann. Wenn wer Tipps oder Voschläge hat, bitte melden. Danke.

Kapitel 2

Als Melinda am nächsten Tag vom lauten Gezwitscher der Vögel geweckt wurde, war die Sonne noch nicht aufgegangen. Sie drehte sich auf die andere Seite und schloss die Augen wieder, um noch ein bisschen zu schlafen, bevor sie hinunter in die Küche musste um beim Frühstückmachen zu helfen. Doch schon beim Gedanken an Frühstück knurrte ihr Magen.

Seufzend richtete sie auf und blickte mit verschleiertem Blick auf ihren Wecker.  
Es war zwanzig nach fünf.

Stöhnend schwang Melinda die Beine aus dem Bett und rieb sich den Rücken.

„Die Betten sind eine Schande", murmelte sie und zog die grauen Leinenvorhänge, die den lapislazuliblauen Himmel hinter dem Fenster verdeckten, zur Seite. Ihr Magen knurrte schon wieder.

Und dann kam ihr ein verrückter Gedanke. So plötzlich, wie es verrückte Gedanken an sich haben und sie hatte ihn schon fast genauso schnell, wie er gekommen war, wieder verworfen, doch irgendwas ließ sie noch mal genauer darüber nachdenken.

Wenn Rose um sechs anfing das Frühstück vorzubereiten und die Kinder eine halbe Stunde später zum Essen gingen, hatte sie noch reichlich Zeit sich hinunter zu schleichen und eine Kleinigkeit aus dem Kühlschrank zu stibitzen.

Warum denn nicht, sagte sich Melinda, kehrte dem Fenster den Rücken und schlich sich aus dem kleinen Zimmer.

Die Fliesen unter ihren Füßen waren kalt und ihr kroch eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, als sie die Einganshalle durchquerte. Leise stieß sie die Tür zur Küche auf und schlüpfte hindurch. Sie kam sich seltsam vor, wie in ihre Kindheit zurückversetzt, in der sie sich auch mehr als ein Mal, früh am Morgen in die Küche geschlichen hatte.

Melinda tapste zur Vorratskammer und hatte den rostigen Türriegel schon zur Seite geschoben, als sie Schritte von draußen näher kommen hörte.

Ein Versteck, dachte sie, doch es war schon zu spät. Die Küchentür schwang auf.

Es war Tom. Der kleine schwarzhaarige Junge bekam mindestens genauso einen Schreck, wie Melinda. Nachdem sie sich ein paar Sekunden reglos angestarrt hatten, fing Melinda plötzlich an zu lachen.

Tom machte unsicher einen Schritt zurück.

„Wirst du es ihnen sagen?", fragte er erschrocken.

Die Erzieherin lachte noch ein mal.

„Was soll ich ihnen sagen? Tom hat sich in die Küche geschlichen um etwas Essen abzuzweigen, während ich genau das selbe gemacht habe? Nein, natürlich nicht."

Eine kurze Erleichterung breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Dann fragte er:

"Du hattest auch Hunger?"

„Klar", antwortete Melinda und lächelte den kleinen Jungen sachte an. Es fiel ihr viel leichter ihn anzusehen, als am Tag zuvor. Ihr war noch gar nicht aufgefallen, wie hübsch er eigentlich war. Seine feinen Züge und sein glänzendes, rabenschwarzes Haar blieben einem beim ersten hinsehen verborgen, abgelenkt von den stechenden Augen und dem stählernen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, der eher zu einem Geschäftsmann gepasst hätte, als zu einem Kind.

Eigentlich wollte Melinda raus aus der Küche und wieder ins Bett.

_Er hat niemanden! Komm schon, Melinda, so schwer kann das doch nicht sein, hilf ihm ein bisschen,_ drängte sie ihre innere Stimme.

Melinda warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster, dann ohne auf ihre Nackenhärchen zu achten, die sich aufrichteten, als sie Tom wieder anblickte, sagte sie:  
„Wollen wir vielleicht ein bisschen raus gehen? Die Sonne ist gerade auf gegangen, bestimmt ist es schon schön warm draußen!"

„Ich weiß nicht...", begann Tom, doch Melinda hatte ihn schon an die Hand genommen und durch die Hintertür hinaus in den Garten gezogen. Ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus, als sie seine Hand ergriff, doch es war kein unangenehmes Gefühl.

Wie der Rest des Waisenhauses, war der Garten kein schöner Ort zum aufwachsen.

Eine Wiese zog sich an ein paar knorrigen Apfelbäumen vorbei, hier und da blühte ein Löwenzahn oder ein Gänseblümchen. Eine kaputte Schaukel hing an dem Ast einer kahlen Birke und auf den Fenstern eines kleinen, efeuüberwucherten Schuppen, dessen Dach in einer stürmischen Januarnacht eingestürzt war, glitzerte der Staub. Insgesamt machte er meist den Eindruck eines Friedhofes.

Doch an diesem Morgen war es anders. Die Morgensonne tauchte das taunasse Gras in ihr goldenes Licht, die Schaukel wippte leicht im Wind. Ein Vogel hatte sein Nest in einem der verdorrten Bäume gebaut und sang sein morgendliches Lied, während der Wind den Duft der wenigen Blumen zu ihnen hinüberwehte.

All das gab dem Garten etwas ungewohnt schönes und magisches.

Ohne lange zu zögern schlüpfte Melinda aus ihren Schuhen und lief über die taunasse Wiese. Einen Augenblick lang zögerte er, dann zog Tom sich ebenfalls die Schuhe aus und folgte der jungen Frau.

Melinda lief zu einem der Bäume und ließ sich ins nasse Gras fallen. Tom lehnte sich an den Baumstamm und ließ den Blick über den Himmel schweifen. Irgendwo zwischen den Bäumen raschelte es. Melinda hörte, wie Tom Luft holte, doch er sagte nichts. Sie sah zu ihm hoch.   
„Irgendwann", sagte Tom zögernd und hielt sich die Hand vor das Gesicht, damit die Sonne ihn nicht blendete,

„Geh ich weg von hier."

Melinda zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Natürlich", sagte sie und strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht, „Irgendwann bist du schließlich erwachsen."

„Nein, das meine ich nicht. Ich gehe schon früher. Viel früher."

Einen Augenblick lang schweifte sich in Überlegungen, dann fiel Melinda etwas auf. Sie hatte keinen Moment lang an Toms Worten gezweifelt. Viele Kinder behaupteten, sie würden schon bald weg gehen, doch nie schenkte irgendjemand ihm glauben, denn zum Schluss blieben sie alle da. Das Waisenhaus war immer noch besser, als auf der Straße zu leben. Aber Tom hatte so bestimmt gesprochen, ohne den geringsten Zweifel in der Stimme.

„Ich auch", sagte Melinda nach der kurz entstandenen Stille und ließ den Blick über die grauen, schlecht verputzten Mauern des Waisenhaus schweifen.

„Magst du Schlangen?", fragte der kleine Junge plötzlich.

„Nun", überlegte Melinda, „Ich hab vielleicht ein bisschen Angst vor ihnen, aber sie sind schon... außergewöhnliche Tiere. So elegant."

Tom schüttelte den Kopf, wie um eine lästige Fliege abzuschütteln.

„Du musst doch keine Angst haben", sagte er, „Du doch nicht!"

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Melinda erstaunt.

„Du bist doch..."

Doch weiter kam er nicht. Die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken, als er sah, wie die hintere Küchentür geöffnet wurde. Melinda wirbelte herum.

„Was haben sie sich dabei gedacht?", schimpfte Mrs. Cole und stampfte zu ihnen hinüber, „So früh am Morgen. Und dann noch ohne Schuhe, Melinda, das Kind erkältet sich noch!"

„Entschuldigen sie bitte", seufzte Melinda.

„Es war so schön warm draußen."

„Schön warm?", fragte Mrs. Cole aufgebracht, „Wissen sie was schön warm ist? Ein Urlaub in der Karibik, aber glauben sie mir, wenn sie so weiter machen, frage ich mich, ob Urlaub, je für sie in Frage kommt!"

„Jaja, schon gut. Wir gehen ja schon rein", murmelte Melinda und schob Tom vor sich her, hinein ins Haus. Und auch die Wärme, die sich langsam in Toms Gesicht und Augen geschlichen hatte, während sie gesprochen hatten, verschwand auf einen Schlag. Nun sah er wieder teilnahmslos und abweisend aus.

Mrs. Cole warf den Beiden noch einen giftigen Blick hinterher, als ihr etwas auffiel; Tom hatte nur selten und auch immer nur das nötigste mit irgendjemandem gesprochen. Nie hatte sich eins der anderen Kinder mit ihm befreundet, sogar zum Psychiater hatten sie ihn gebracht, natürlich erfolglos. Noch niemals zuvor hatte er die Nähe einer erwachsenen Person gesucht und jetzt kam diese junge, dumme Mädchen daher, das kein Geld zum studieren hatte und unterhielt sich allein, seelenruhig und in aller Herrgottsfrühe mit ihm.

Das soll erst mal ein zweiter schaffen, dachte Mrs. Cole, diesen Jungen zum Reden zu bringen, und machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Haus.


	3. Chapter 3

Soah, jetzt gibt's schon heute das nächste Kapitel, weil ich bin heute nett :) Da ich ja nicht die Autorin bin, kann ich eure Reviews leider nicht beantworten, aber die Autorin hat Zugang zu den Reviews, und wird sich bei Gelegenheit darum kümmern. Ich bitte um Verständnis.

Kapitel 3

„Wollen sie etwas trinken?", fragte einer der Krankenschwestern freundlich.  
Melinda schüttelte den Kopf. Doch als die Krankenschwester sich umgedreht hatte und das kleine, stickige Wartezimmer verließ, bereute Melinda ihren Entschluss schon wieder.  
Das Krankenhaus war wirklich sehr klein und im Sommer staute sich die Hitze schnell in den kleinen Räumen an, da halfen auch die weit aufgestoßenen Fenster nichts.  
Melinda fühlte sich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut. Seit ihre Mutter in einem Krankenhaus gestorben war, waren Krankenhäuser für sie der wohl schrecklichste Ort, bis auf die alten Folterkammern, die im Ratshausmuseum so treffend dargestellt wurden. Melinda blickte nach rechts auf den Stuhl neben ihr.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Judy?", fragte sie leise. Das kleine Mädchen nickte, ohne den Blick vom Boden abzuwenden.  
Melinda wurde schlecht, wenn sie daran dachte, was für ein schrecklicher Zufall das hier alles war.  
„Ähm, Mrs. Carmichael, sie können jetzt kommen." Die Krankenschwester war wieder da. Sie warf ihnen einen leicht verwirrten und doch sehr mitleidigen Blick zu und hielt den Beiden die Tür auf.  
Melinda schluckte, doch den gewaltigen Kloß in ihrer Kehle blieb wo er war. „Judy, Kommst du?"  
Judy nickte, den Blick immer noch auf den Boden gerichtet und ein Erinnerung schoss durch Melindas Kopf. Eine einzelne Träne lief über ihre Wange und zum ersten Mal, wandte Judy den Blick hoch zu ihr. Ihre großen blauen Augen weiteten sich, als sie Melindas Träne sah.  
„Es geht schon", sagte Melinda rasch und schob das kleine Mädchen sanft weiter.  
Die Krankenschwester warf ihnen noch einen letzten, mitfühlenden Blick zu, dann fiel die Tür hinter ihnen zu und sie standen allein auf einem dunklen Flur.  
„Judy, warte einen Moment", sagte Melinda und hielt das Mädchen am Arm fest. Melinda wusste genau, wie schwer es ihr fallen würde die Worte auszusprechen, die sie sich geschworen hatte, der Siebenjährigen zu sagen.  
Judy sah fragend zu ihr hoch. Melinda ging in die Knie um auf einer Höhe mit ihr zu sein.   
„Also du weißt", begann Melinda etwas hilflos, „Das deine Mutter sehr krank ist." Judy nickte, die Augen des kleinen Mädchen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
„Und du weißt auch, dass meine Mutter gestorben ist, als ich so alt war, wie du?" Wieder ein Nicken.  
„Nun, also ich will nur, dass du auch weißt, dass ich für dich da bin, egal, was heute passiert", schloss Melinda und jetzt konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten.  
„Ja", antwortete das kleine Mädchen leise.   
„Gut", sagte Melinda und stand wieder auf. Sie drückte die Klinke, der Tür, die ihnen am nächsten war hinunter.   
Die Beiden gingen hindurch.  
In dem kleinen Zimmer wa es noch stickiger, als es im Warteraum gewesen war. Kein Fenster stand offen und erlaubte dem Wind, ein bisschen Erfrischung zu spenden.  
Ganz in der Ecke stand ein Bett. Eine Frau lag darin, die Decke bis zum Kinn gezogen. Ihre Haut war fahl und weiß und spannte sich wie Leder über die hohen Wangenknochen. Ihr blondes Haar, das Melinda noch aus alten Zeiten kannte, glänzend, wie flüssiges Gold, war erschlafft und von grauen Strähnen durchzogen. Die Augen der Frau lagen tief in den Höhlen und waren milchig.   
„Mama", rief Judy und lief zu ihr hin.  
Die Frau richtete sich langsam auf und blickte sich um. Als sie ihre Tochter erblickte, stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen.  
„Mein Kind", flüsterte sie, „Meine kleines Mädchen."  
Judy lief auf sie zu und schlang ihr die dünnen Armchen um den Hals.  
„Mama", rief sie noch mal und küsste ihre Mutter.  
Es war als würde in Melindas Kopf parallel ein Film ablaufen. Sie hatte das alles schon mal erlebt, dass wusste sie. Sie sah ein kleines blondes Mädchen, Judy sogar gar nicht unähnlich, zu ihrer Mutter laufen, deren frühere Schönheit und Stärke, von einer Krankheit gefressen wurden.  
„Melinda?", fragte die Frau und ließ für einen Augenblick von ihrer Tochter ab.  
„Ja?", fragte diese mit schwacher Stimme.  
„Nimm sie mit zu dir", sagte die Frau, „In ein paar Monaten hast du das Sorgerecht für sie, doch ich vermute, es macht keinen Unterschied, sie wird im Waisenhaus bleiben?"  
„So langen ich dort arbeite, ja Tante Carol", flüsterte Melinda. Die Tränen strömten unaufhaltsam ihre Wangen hinunter. Wie sie spricht, dachte Melinda, sie hat keine Hoffnung mehr.  
Judy hatte den Kopf an die Brust ihrer Mutter gelehnt. Melinda konnte zwar nicht sehen, ob sie weinte, doch sie wusste es.  
„Bitte versprich mir", sagte ihre Tante nun ebenfalls leiser werdend, „Dass dich immer um sie kümmerst und nie..." Ihr stockte die Stimme.  
„Alleine lässt?", fragte Melinda. Sie kannte diese Worte. Die Frau nickte.  
„Natürlich lass ich sie nie allein."  
Judy hob den Kopf, ihre Augen waren rot und verquollen. Angst stand in ihrem Gesicht.  
„Mama, bleib hier", flüsterte sie und sah ihr Mutter bittend an.  
„Ich bleibe doch, meine Kleine", antworte Carol und streichelte ihr sanft den Kopf, „Ich bleibe immer bei dir. Auch wenn du mich nicht siehst, sei dir sicher, dass ich bei dir bin, egal, was tust, oder wohin du gehst. Ich bleib da drin."  
Sie tippte ihrer Tochter dort hin, wo das Herz war.  
Und plötzlich sank sie in ihre Kissen, ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„MAMA!", schrie Judy, doch es war schon zu spät, ihre Mutter konnte sie nicht mehr hören. Schweigend liefen Melinda und Judy die sonnenbeschienene Straße entlang.  
Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende, doch es blieb warm und schwül.  
Melinda dachte nach. Heute war etwas geschehen, was ihr Leben wohl für immer verändern würde. Ihre kleine Cousine Judy hatte ihre Mutter verloren, wie Melinda selbst vor zehn Jahren.  
„Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst", sagte Melinda leise und legte ihre Hand auf Judys Schulter.  
„Weißt du nicht", wiedersprach Judy und blickte hoch. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war vollkommen ruhig.  
„Du weißt, dass ich es kann", meinte Melinda und wischte sich unwirsch über die Augen. Judy sah sie einen langen Moment an, dann strich sie sich das helle Haar aus dem Gesicht.  
„Vielleicht wusstest du es mal. Aber dann hast du es wieder vergessen."  
Und dann rannte sie plötzlich los. Melinda zögerte einen Moment, dann lief sie ihr hinterher.  
„Judy", rief sie, „Komm bleib stehen!" Und noch bevor sie diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wusste sie, dass es stimmte. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie es war.   
Melinda ließ sich auf eine Bank am Straßenrand fallen. Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, da saß Judy neben ihr. Wortlos nahm Melinda sie in den Arm. „Tut mir leid", murmelte das kleine Mädchen und schluchzte laut auf.  
„Macht nichts. Du hast ja recht", antworte Melinda und streichelte ihren kleinen Kopf. Und so saßen die beiden schweigend bis in die Dämmerung da und weinten.


	4. Chapter 4

Hab leider noch keine Antworten auf eure Reviews bekommen. Ich werd mal nachsehen, was los ist.

Kapitel 4

Judy hatte während des ganzen Weges zum Waisenhaus den Kopf gesenkt gehalten. Sie war blass, wie schon seit zwei Wochen, nachdem ihre Mutter gestorben war und unter ihren Augen zeichneten sich dunkle Ringe ab, die bei einem Kind ihren Alters derart ungewöhnlich waren, dass sie und Melinda, wenn sie in diesen Tagen einmal rausgegangen waren, oft abfällig angesehen wurden und viele Leute Dinge wie „So eine junge Mutter" oder „Das arme Kind", vor sich hin gemunkelt hatten.  
An Melinda prallten solche Kommentare ab, sie kümmerte sich einen Dreck darum. Sollten die Leute doch denken, was sie wollten, sie hatten sich wirklich um Wichtigeres zu kümmern.

Judy hatte nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter nur sehr wenig gesprochen. Meistens hatte sie sich in dunklen Ecken des großen Landhauses ihrer Eltern versteckt und geweint. Melinda war für die ersten zwei Wochen ebenfalls dorthin gezogen, doch nun wurde es zwangsversteigert, denn nach dem Tod der Hausherrin konnte (oder wollte)es niemand aus der Familie mehr finanzieren. Melindas Onkel war schon seit Jahren tot und hatte seiner kleinen Tochter kein Erbe hinterlassen, dass erwähnenswert wäre.  
Und nun musste Melinda wieder ihren Job im Waisenhaus antreten und Judy blieb keine andere Möglichkeit, als ebenfalls dort zu leben. Immer wieder hatte sich Melinda darum gekümmert, eine kleine Wohnung zu finden, die in der Nähe des Waisenhauses lag und in der sie mit Judy leben konnte, damit ihr das Aufwachsen dort erspart blieb, doch bei Melindas Gehalt war dies schlichtweg unmöglich. Und so sollte Judy heute in das Waisenhaus einziehen. Die wenigen Habseligkeiten, die sie mitgenommen hatten, hatte Melinda in einen großen Seesack gepackt, den sie über der Schulter trug. 

Judy hob kurz den Kopf, um sich nach einem streunenden Hund umzudrehen. Sie ist so hübsch, dachte Melinda, diese Traurigkeit passt gar nicht zu so einem hübschen Mädchen. Hoffentlich würde sie im Waisenhaus neue Freunde finden. Viele dort hatten Geschichten wie sie hinter sich und würden sie sicher verstehen können, doch Judys Schmerz war noch so frisch.  
Schließlich standen die beiden vor dem tristen, klobigen Bau des Heims. Judy strich sacht über die Hausmauer, dort wo der Putz abblätterte.   
„Muss ich wirklich?", fragte sie leise und sah Melinda so traurig an, dass dieser die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Es tut mir leid, dachte Melinda, strich ihrer Cousine durchs Haar und lächelte sie bedauernd an. Es tut mir so leid.

Melinda hob die Hand und drückte die Klinke herunter. Die beiden huschten durch die Tür und Melinda führte Judy hoch zu ihrem Zimmer, dass klein und schäbig, jedoch vollkommen sauber und ordentlich war. Judy setzte sich auf das kleine Bett, während Melinda ihre Sachen in den Schrank legte, der in der Ecke stand.  
„Es geht schon...", sagte Judy zaghaft und strich bedächtig über das blütenweiße Laken, „Es ist schon okay." Melinda drehte sich um.  
„Meinst du wirklich?", fragte sie.  
Judy nickte und erhob sich. Sie sahen sich einen langen Augenblick an.   
„Komm her!", sagte Melinda und winkte Judy ans Fenster. Judy ging mit unbeeindruckter Miene zu ihrer großen Cousine und stellte sich neben sie. Zusammen spähten sie durch das schmutzige Glas. Sie sahen unten im Garten einige Kinder ausgelassen spielten und dann richteten sie den Blick auf das Gebäude, dass ihnen gegenüber war. Es war der Seitenflügel des Waisenhauses und Melinda hob die Hand und deutete auf ein Fenster auf der selben Höhe.  
„Dort ist mein Zimmer", sagte sie leise, „Du kannst du mich immer sehen, wenn du dich umdrehst und wenn du willst kannst du mich abends besuchen. Du musst nur durch den Korridor hinter deiner Tür immer nach rechts gehen. Es ist die letzte Tür."  
Judy nickte langsam, dann schloss sie Melinda in die Arme.  
„Danke", flüsterte das kleine Mädchen, „Ich weiß, dass du nicht wolltest, dass ich hier hin muss. Aber es geht schon, wirklich. Es ist ja nicht deine Schuld, dass Mum gestorben ist."  
Melinda lächelte sanft. „Ich hab dich lieb."  
Sie ist viel älter, dachte Melinda, sie ist viel älter, viel stärker, als ich.

Bis zum Nachmittag blieb Judy in ihrem Zimmer. Melinda war gegangen und hatte sich wieder ihren normalen Aufgaben gewidmet. Judy hatte sich auf das Bett gesetzt und starrte die weiße Wand an. Sie dachte über alles nach, was geschehen war. Das sie in das Waisenhaus eingezogen war, bedeutete nicht, dass sie dort bleiben musste, bis sie erwachsen war. Wenn Melinda einen besser bezahlten Job fände, könnte sie sich vielleicht doch schon bald etwas anderes leisten können.   
Wenn ich doch nur erwachsen wäre, dachte Judy, dann könnte ich ihr helfen.

Es waren Stunden vergangen, als sie sich das erste mal wieder regte. Jemand klopfte an ihre Tür. Einen Moment lang überlegte Judy, ob sie einfach schweigen solle, doch dann rief sie: „Ja?"  
Die Tür öffnete sich und ein blasser Junge mit schwarzem Haar stand vor der Tür. Er war in ihrem Alter. Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich ohne ein Wort an, dann erhob der Junge die Stimme.  
„Bist du neu hier?" Er klang abweisend und unbeteiligt, als würde ihn seine Frage eigentlich gar nicht interessieren und etwas, Judy konnte nicht recht einordnen, ob es an seiner Stimme lag oder daran, wie er sich benahm, etwas machte ihr an diesem Jungen Angst.  
„Ja", sagte sie steif in dem Versuch sich nichts von ihrem Unbehangen anmerken zu lassen. Er ließ den Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen, dann taxierte er sie wieder.  
„Ja, also ich wollte nur wissen, ob es stimmt, die anderen sagen Melinda wäre deine Cousine!"  
„Ja", sagte sie erneut, „ja, das ist richtig." Wieder versuchte sie, so gleichgültig zu klingen, wie er, doch wieder scheiterte sie.   
„Na dann...", sagte er langsam und für einen winzigen Augenblick, hatte Judy das Gefühl, die Kälte wäre aus seinen Augen gewichen. Der Junge zuckte die Achseln und wollte sich wieder umdrehen, um zu gehen, doch Judy hielt ihn zurück.   
„Warte!", sagte sie. Er blickte sich um und sah sie fragend an.  
„Wie heißt du?", fragte sie. Erstaunt weiteten sich seine Augen, er schien überrascht über ihre Frage.  
„Tom", sagte er schließlich und fügte nach kurzem Zögern hinzu: „Und du?"  
„Judy", sagte Judy. Es schien, als ließen die beiden den jeweiligen Namen auf sich wirken, dann wandte sich Tom abermals zum gehen, doch erneut hielt er inne.  
„Mein Zimmer ist das neben diesem hier", sagte er leise, als habe er Angst, dass jemand anderes mithörte und als er ihr ein letztes Mal in die Augen sah, bevor die Tür entgültig ins Schloss fiel, spürte Judy kein Unbehangen mehr, es war anders. Sie hatte das Gefühl in eine metertiefe Schlucht zu fallen und als einige Minuten später Melinda vor ihrer Tür stand klopfte ihr Herz immer noch.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel fünf

„Ähm, alles okay mit dir?", fragte Melinda und wunderte sich über Judys seltsam verklärten Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Och... ja, mir geht's gut", antwortete diese etwas verwirrt und schüttelte sich die blonden Locken aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet.  
„Also, ich wollte fragen, ob du Lust hast mit runter zum Essen zu kommen", sagte Melinda und fragte sich im Stillen, was geschehen sein könnte, das erklärte, weshalb ihre kleine Cousine sich so seltsam benahm.  
„Nein, ich denke nicht...", antwortete Judy vage, obwohl ihr damit wohl auch die Chance entging, Tom an diesem Tag noch ein Mal wieder zu sehen , aber sie fühlte sich noch nicht bereit um von den anderen beäugt und ausgefragt zu werden.  
Melinda, die diese Antwort erwartete hatte, nickte und verließ das Zimmer wieder, um unten in der Küche zu helfen.  
Nachdem die Tür hinter ihr zugefallen war, setzte sich Judy wieder auf ihr Bett und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die kahle Wand an. Gedankenverloren sah sie aus dem Fenster und fragte sich, was Tom wohl gerade machte.  
Eine Weile saß sie still da, dann kam ihr ein Gedanke. Wenn jetzt alle anderen Kinder beim Essen waren, müsste sie eigentlich genug zeit haben das Haus und den Garten ein wenig zu erkunden, ohne jemandem zu begegnen, der ihr lästige Fragen und Blick zuwarf.   
Judy glitt von ihrem Bett und öffnete ihre Tür einen Spalt breit. Der Gang lag vollkommen ausgestorben vor ihr. Sie durchquerte ihn und nahm eine steinerne Treppe nach unten in eine schäbige Eingangshalle, von der mehrere Türen ausgingen. Hinter einen, ganz am Ende der Halle, sah Judy durch eine milchige Scheibe, dass sie nach draußen führte.  
Nach kurzem überlegen, entschied sie sich gegen diese Tür, weil sie die Vermutung hatte, dass man vom Speisesaal in diese Richtung nach draußen sehen konnte und sie hatte keine Lust von anderen beobachtet zu werden. So nahm sie die kleinste Tür, gleich zu ihrer Linken. Judy huschte hindurch und fand sich gleich darauf in einem engen, schwach beleuchtetem Gang wieder in dem ein großer, hagerer Junge stand und sich eine selbst gedrehte Zigarette ansteckte. Als er Judy bemerkte, fing er an zu grinsen und ging, betont lässig, auf sie zu.  
„Na, meine kleine?", fragte er Judy mit rauer Stimme, „Verlaufen?"  
„Ich wollte nur mal sehen", sagte sie und blickte dem Jungen argwöhnisch an. Er mochte vielleicht dreizehn sein, trug eine ausgebeulte Fliegermütze und einen rostigen Siegelring am Finger.  
„Nur mal sehen, ja?" Er kam ihr näher. Sein dunkles Haar war lang genug, dass es unter der Mütze hervor guckte.  
„Ganz unter uns, ich würde dir raten, dich hier lieber nicht all zu oft... umzusehen, kleine. Unangenehme Typen, kann ich nur sagen, unangenehme Typen..." Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.  
„Ach ja?", fragte Judy, die zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung nicht einen Hauch Angst verspürte, obwohl der Junge sie um mindestens zwei Köpfe überragte, „Schön. Gehörst du dazu?"  
Er lachte.  
„Vielleicht", meinte leise und drängte Judy etwas an die Wand. Er stellte sich vor sie, legte stützte die Hände neben Judys Schultern an die Wand und versperrte ihr somit den Ausweg nach links und rechts.  
„Was willst du?", fragte sie.  
„Du bist ein hübsches Mädchen", stellte er trocken fest, „Wie heißt du?"  
„Judy", sagte diese kühl und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um sich ein wenig Abstand zu dem Jungen zu beschaffen.  
„John", sagte er, „erfreut dich kennen zu lernen." Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Judy wußte in diesem Moment selbst nicht so ganz was sie da eigentlich tat, doch einer spontanen Eingebung folgend, nahm ergriff sie seine Hand.  
Auch John schien von ihrer Reaktion überrascht.  
„Wie alt bist du?", fragte er argwöhnisch, doch der Spott war fast gänzlich aus seiner Stimme gewichen.   
„Sieben", antwortete sie.  
John sah sie erstaunt an, stemmte sich von der Wand weg, damit sie sich wieder frei bewegen konnte und sagte dann:  
„Ehrlich? Du hast so eine Art...", händeringend suchte er nach dem passenden Wort, „ so wissend, so, als ob du von Anfang an gewusst hättest, das ich dir nie ein Haar krümmen würde."  
„Würdest du nicht?"   
John lachte erneut.  
„Niemals."  
Eine Weile standen die beiden einfach so da.  
„Soll ich dir mal den Garten zeigen?", fragte John, machte mit dem Kopf eine ruckende Bewegung zur Tür hin und als habe er Judys Gedanken gelesen, „Die anderen sind längst alle oben." Judy sah in kurz von der Seite an, nickte und so machten die beiden sich auf den Weg.

Die letzte Abendsonne beschien die Bäume, als sie in den Garten traten und sich in das weiche Gras sinken ließen. Judy gefiel der Garten, irgendwie mochte sie die Stimmung, aber vielleicht lag auch nur an John. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich seltsam verstanden von ihm, obwohl er so viel älter war.  
„Hast du viele Freunde hier?", fragte Judy schließlich in die Stille hinein.   
„Nein", antwortete er gleichmütig, nahm seine Mütze ab und fuhr sich durch das Haar, „Als ich das letzte Mal nachgezählt habe, waren es genau... null. Aber ich zähle auch nicht so oft nach."  
„Ich glaube, ich werde hier auch keine Freunde finden", sagte Judy nachdenklich, außer vielleicht Tom, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob dieser überhaupt mit ihr befreundet sein wollte.  
„Und was ist mit mir, du blöde Kuh?", fragte John gespielt beleidigt.  
Einen Moment lang, sah sie ihn an, nicht sicher, ob er das ernst gemeint hatte, doch seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen, musste es wohl so sein.  
„John", fragte sie, legte den Kopf schief und sah in seine dunklen Augen, „Meinst du das ernst?"  
„Na klar, kleine", sagte er ernst und Judy war in diesem Moment so unglaublich überrascht, dass ihr die Worte fehlten.  
Lange saßen sie schweigend da und sagten kein Wort.

John mochte das kleine Mädchen, das ihm da über den Weg gelaufen war wirklich. Sie war direkt und hatte eine seltsame Unbekümmertheit, die ihm gefiel. Er brauchte in ihrer Gegenwart nicht das Gefühl haben, sich verstellen zu müssen.  
Auch Judy empfand eine seltsame Sympathie für John. Sie hatte seit, er das erste mal den Mund auf gemacht hatte, fast kein einziges Mal an ihre Mutter gedacht. Er war älter, aber im Grunde waren sie sich irgendwie ähnlich. Während sie so da saßen, musste Judy wieder an Tom denken und nahm sich vor, John irgendwann ein mal nach ihm zu fragen.

Und die Dunkelheit kam und ging und als sie am nächsten Morgen vom Gesang der Vögel aufwachten und sich stillschweigend von einander trennten, wußten beide, dass sie diese Nacht wohl nicht so schnell vergessen würden.


End file.
